chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Trail
The Chuckle Brothers search for pirate LeFeet's lost treasure. Plot Paul and Barry are in a libary looking for a book and get kicked out for making too much noise. Outside they see a chairty collector and donate 50p. Paul tells Barry about the book he checked out entitled The Legend Of Jack LeFeet a book about lost treasures and legends. they see another chairty collector and donate more money. Paul tells Barry about a chest he found in his drawers, it belonged to their great chuckle ancestor who was a cook on LeFeet's ship until 1638, inside the chest he found an old map to LeFeet's treasure, Paul tells Barry he doesn't believe the legend of LeFeet not letting anyone near his treasure. They get all the treasure hunting equipment in The ChuckMobile and then they hit the road. They go to where the map tells them to, The Shore, they see another collector and hide in a stall, the map tells them to go 10 paces south, they do so and dig thus finding a clue telling them to go 1000 paces up the shore.The clue leads them to a gift shop, after they destroy everything they go round back, under the pavment they find another clue. Paul and Barry sit down on a bench in a park and mention how all the collector's they've seen all look the same just as they do a collector pops up from under the bench there sitting on resulting in a chase all around and through the woods. Paul and Barry lose the collector when they get back to the Chuckmobile, they read the clue they got which tells them to go back to the gift shop and go 100 paces, they do this and end up at a pavment meaning they cannot dig. Paul comes up with the idea to dig on soft ground and tunnel though to the clue, Barry like always does all the work as Paul lifts his feet up and starts a little picnic. His picnic gets ruined when Barry comes up to the suface and ends up knocking over Paul's picnic. Their last clue tells them to go 10 paces, they do so and Barry digs up the chest with the treasure in, the chairty collector appears again. The collector takes of their costume revieling the collector to be LeFeet, he takes the treasure and runs off. Paul and Barry's treasure hunting days aren't over as Paul suggests to Barry that they go to the laundrettes to find King John's Lost Jewels he left in his pocket. Trivia/Goofs *Paul says their ancestor stole LeFoots chest sometime before 1638 meaning LeFeet would have died years ago, yet at the end of the episode he is still alive. *David Williams' first appearance. *Paul spends almost all the episode with paint on his backside.﻿ Choose Your Upload Chucklevision Entertainment's reupload of MicroChuckleBoy's original upload with fixed sound. MicroChuckleBoy's reupload of this episode. He says the quality is better (I guess because it's in stereo) however in my opinion that is not the case because of the static even though visually it may look a tad better. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances